Home again
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: Darcy Comes home to find everything Different.


Darcy Edwards was tried she had just gotten off her plane. She was Home. Clare was now fifteen she doubted she was any different. Clare Had written her Letters and In all of them she was the same old Clare. She picked up her rental Car then drove to her old hang out. The Dot. It was early morning there where kids were coming in before school. She saw Peter at the Desk she went to sit down. A girl came over and took her order. She spotted a goth looking boy. ''Same as always Eli?'' Peter asked. He looked goth.

''Yes thank you''. The teen said.

''Wheres your girl?'' Peter asked. He smiled fondly.

''She'll be here''. He smiled. ''I'm meeting her at school. she opened her cell. The phone rung four times before someone picked up.

''Hello?''

''Mom?''

Darcy?''

''I just got in mom''. Darcy said.

''Oh great sweetie! how long till your here?'' Her mom asked.

''Half hour''. Darcy promised. ''Um you didn't tell Clare I'm here right?'' Eli looked her way. She gave him a strange look. Then turned around. God she hated how boys checked her out.

''No honey I didn't spoil your surprise don't worry.'' Her mom laughed. ''I just dropped her off at school early, to study with a friend''.

''Alli?'' That was the only Friend Clare had that Darcy knew. There was that Jenna girl. But Jenna had stole her boyfriend. Darcy didn't think Clare would hang around her. ''Or Jenna?''

''No''. Her mom sighed ''She doesn't hang around Jenna''. Just as Darcy had thought. ''I think it was Adam''.

''Oh, Is that a boyfriend? So she gave up on that Ass hat Jc?''. Darcy said.

''No, Adams a friend a close friend but just a friend.''. Her mom replied.

''Oh so she doesn't have a boyfriend?'' Darcy asked.

''Well there's a boy. I'm not sure what they are. I know they are more then friends''. Her mother informed her.

''Hmmm I'll have to grill her on that tonight.'' Darcy grinned. ''I was thinking I would pick her up today. Surprise her''.

''Okay I thought her English partner was dropping her off but you can go to the school early''. Her mom replied.

''Yeah, I'd like to see good ol Degrassi''. Darcy said fondly. She shut her phone. She got up jumping at the sight of Peter behind her.

''Darcy?'' He looked baffled. ''I though you didn't come home for another year!''

''My parents are having trouble i'm here to support my sister''. Darcy sighed. Eli got a look on his face that looked like relief almost He gave Peter a nod and left.

''I'm so sorry Darce''. Peter said. ''About... Everything''.

''Its okay Peter, Lets just try to be friends okay?'' She gave him a smile.

''Sounds good to me''. He grinned happily.

''So how IS my little sister?'' Darcy asked.

''Same old Clare. Even after Jc and Declan''. Peter Laughed.

''Declan?! She went out with him?!'' Darcy was shocked.

''In her head, and online''. Peter laughed. ''I promised her I wouldn't tell her friends or that kid shes with.

''Ah well I've got to go home and unpack''. She smiled at him and gave him a awkward hug. She ran out to her car. She drove passed the school. She saw a couple kissing, a couple fighting, Two friend laughing and two friends fighting. She laughed. ''Same old Degrassi''. When she got home her mom embraced her''. ''We've missed you so much''. She smiled So this was the girlfriend he'd been so fond of. She smiled. She drove to get her sister. She stood out side. The girl came out. ''DARCY!'' she ran into her arms.

''Clare omigosh look at you!'' Darcy cried. ''Your soo grown up.''

''Whats with the school uniform?'' Darcy grinned. ''What happened to the one you wore all the time?'' Clare rolled her eyes.

''Ditched it''. She laughed.

''Ditched what?'' A male voice asked from behind them. She looked up to see that Eli kid from the dot.

''Her Old school uniform that she wore ALL the time''. Darcy laughed.

''That was grade nine''. Clare laughed. ''I was young''.

''That was last year'' Eli laughed. Clare rolled her eyes.

''Darcy this is Eli my English partner'' Clare sighed.

''Oh shes pissed at I'm just the English partner!'' Eli laughed. ''I'm her boyfriend''.

''Ah so you finally got back on the horse after Jc?'' Darcy asked.

''Yeah well Jennas Pregnant now so I should move on''. Clare said casually.

''WHAT?!'' Jennas ''Knocked up?'' Darcy screeched.

''What Happened with this Jc guy?'' asked Eli as Adam joined them.

''Jc and I dated, then he cheated on me with Jenna. who then got pregnant''. Clare said simply.

''It's his loss''. Eli said kissing her.

''Darcy this is our friend Adam.'' Said Clare.

''Hi Darcy you coming to our secret party tonight?'' Asked Adam.

''You guys are throwing a party?'' Darcy asked.

''All his Idea''. Clare pointed to her friend.

''Sure''. Darcy shrugged. ''And I'm guessing none of our parents know?'' The teens shook their heads. Darcy laughed.

''Should be fun. just like high school''. She put her arm around her sister. Eli kissed Clare.

''See you tonight''. He said as he and Adam walked off towards Elis car.

''Bye'' she smiled. Darcy watched the boy get into a big black hearse and drive off.

''Was he driving a hearse?'' Darcy asked. Clare burst out laughing. ''Its a long story.


End file.
